The Analysis Core consists of experts with a broad range of complementary specialties, including biostatisticians, gerontologists, sociologists, and demographers who are well known for aging studies. The initial priority will be to support Texas RCMAR pilot studies in research design, measurement, and data analysis. We will focus on the harmonization of measurements for cross-national studies and use of longitudinal data from NIA-funded surveys to study the trajectory of physical function, cognitive function, social support, frailty, disability, health care utilization, and survival among older Hispanics in the US and Mexico. In addition, the core will consolidate the available national survey-Medicare linkage datasets and provide expertise in analyzing these data sets to RCMAR scholars. Linking surveys to Medicare files will provide rich information and resources for studying how social, psychological, economic, and behavioral factors impact the trajectories of health care and health outcomes. The core resources will be available for any scholars conducting research on Hispanics and other minority aging groups. The specific aims of the core are to: 1. Provide measurement, statistical and methodological support for pilot research designed to increase the number of minority investigators conducting diversity aging research. 1.a. Participate in the design, monitoring, data management, and statistical analysis planning for pilot research projects. 1.b. Provide analytical mentoring to RCMAR scholars. 2. Develop data resources, measurement, analytical approaches, and investigate the relationship between social, psychological, economic, behavioral factors and health care and well-being in longitudinal and cross-national surveys and survey-Medicare linkage data sets. 2.a. Documentation and dissemination of measurement protocols for measures used in Hispanic aging datasets created by Texas RCMAR investigators. 2.b. Assistance in developing data use agreements and security protocols for use of Medicare data sets for the studies of aging of Hispanics and other minority populations. 2.c. Coordinate data extraction and analytical file generation for aging investigators and provide statistical consultation especially on the use of multilevel and longitudinal models for analysis of survey- Medicare linkage data sets. 2.d. Adopt and develop innovative approaches in aging research.